


Through The Never

by Jetred93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Baptiste, Alpha Doomfist, Alpha Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Hana "D.Va" Song, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Sigma, Alpha Symmetra, Alpha Torbjörn, Alpha Zarya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Ana Amari, Beta Brigitte, Beta Moira, Bonding, Current Kids, Extreme angst, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fun, Good Sex, Heats, Jokes, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Many More Tags To Add, Mates, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Drops, Omega Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Omega Lúcio, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Omega Widowmaker, Omega-ish Zenyatta, Omegaverse, Other, Pack Dynamics, Parents, Past Stories, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, alpha mei, laughs, love making, past pregnancies, ruts, upset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 17:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Overwatch, an organization in which missions are appointed and the members do as their told. well, if only it was that easy right? this fic is going to be full of very very very surprising events. So hold on to your seats readers because this is going to be a wild ride





	1. Kuso!

Overwatch, a place where many heroes and villains alike spend their time together, waiting to be put on missions given to them by the trusty medic angel, otherwise known as Mercy, or Winston the amazingly smart monkey—scientist. 

The base location remains top secret from most of the world, and its whereabouts only known to a trusted few. 

The trust that mankind put in to this organisation was very much destroyed after the  omnic crises. However, the team have managed to rebuild their reputation and are yet again the worlds go-to specialists. 

One of the main members of the organisation is Reinhardt; the brave, trustworthy, ruthless yet caring German crusader, who was right now getting pestered by his omega mate whilst trying to watch a very interesting and informative film.

“Yeah... but... what’s actually going on? Did he really just kill that guy or was it a cover up?” 

Lucio questioned as he looked up at his alpha. Reinhardt looked at the omega from the corner of his eyes and back to the TV.

“Well, if you were to pay attention instead of asking so many questions you might just understand it.” 

“I don’t understand it because there isn't any subtitles and it’s in German!” 

Reinhardt laughed at his whining omega who looked at him with an unimpressed pout and turned back to face the tv with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lucio watched the film intently trying to understand what was going on as he often made the alpha watch films in Brazilian, but for some reason the omegas concentration was off and he just couldn’t get in to it no matter what he did. The more he focused the more he realised his eyes weren't focusing and as he realised that, his eyes became heavier and heavier until a wave of nausea and dizziness sprung upon him and he fell to the side, leaning on Reinhardt’s arm.

The alpha looked to his side and saw the dark-skinned omega with his eyes shut, Reinhardt smiled at his sleeping mate and continued to watch the film until the very end. 

Once it had finished, he planned to wake Lucio up so that they could go grab some lunch with the rest of the crew. However, when the alpha moved his mate slightly, he began to fall forward and would have fallen on the floor if it wasn’t for Reinhardt’s quick reflexes on catching him.

“Lucio?”

The alpha frowned in worry as the omegas head rolled to the side and his eyes remained shut.

“Hey Lucio, wake up DJ... Lucio?”

Reinhardt began to panic as the dark-skinned omega wasn’t responding to his words as he shook him slightly. The German crusader looked around and noticed the omegas leg braces, still on charge. He clucked his tongue at the thought of Lucio not being able to walk when he woke up but didn’t waste any time in placing his right arm under the omega’s legs and the other around his back.

“We need to get you to Angela. Please don’t get annoyed that I picked you up...”

Reinhardt knew that Lucio hated people judging him for being paralyzed from the waist down, but hated people picking him up in times of need even more so.

The alpha rushed, with Lucio in his arms, through the halls and past many of the crew's bedrooms until he got to the medical room where, more often than not, a healer would be going over member’s files.

He kicked open the door and saw Ana stood cleaning the medical equipment. She looked at the alpha worried as she saw Lucio’s limp body in his arms and the crusaders pale white expression.

“Ana! Please help my mate... I... I don’t know what happened. One minute we were watching a film and the next he was unresponsive!”

Reinhardt explained as he laid the omega down on the hospital bed.

“What’s going on here?”

The two turned to where the voice had come from to see Mercy emerge from the back room of the med bay. Ana turned to the angel omega and repeated everything Reinhardt had just said. The female omega nodded and made her way over to the heart monitor, wheeling it over along with some other medical equipment.

“Has Lucio been complaining about any sort of pain?”

Mercy asked Reinhardt as she looked up from the male omega’s arm right after hooking an IV up.

“Take that out.”

The alpha responded as he stared at the IV in his mate’s arm.

“I’m sorry?” 

The female omega looked at Reinhardt with a raised brow as the alpha almost let out a growl.

“It’s not right. I don’t know why it isn't right but it just isn't right.”

Reinhardt continued to stare at Lucio’s arm. Mercy quickly removed the IV and turned to Ana with a worried expression, the female beta looked back at Mercy in confusion when the door suddenly slammed open revealing Bastion and his little yellow bird which flew right in to the med bay. 

“Bastion? We’re in the middle of something and having Ganymede fly around is just not hygienic!”

Mercy scolded the omnic.

“Ganymede. Please don’t make a nest on our patient”

Ana rolled her eyes but Mercy turned in shock.

“Wait a minute... Ganymede? Is this like before?” 

The female omega asked the bird, thinking it was going to reply.

“Like before? What do you mean??” 

Reinhardt asked with a frown as he looked between Lucio, Ganymede and Mercy. Bastion made some beeping noises and the little yellow bird stood from the male omegas stomach and flew up, out the room and past Bastion where the door shut behind them both.

“Angela. What do you mean ‘like before’???”

Reinhardt repeated as he held his unconscious mate’s hand.

“Well... it’s because of Ganymede that we realised Zen was pregnant was the twins Tej and Tau. We all knew about Zen’s past but we didn’t know that he was given the ability to reproduce, but Bastion’s bird flying in and doing exactly the same thing as just now, resting on his stomach, made me check.” 

Mercy explained. Reinhardt looked at the female omega in disbelief but a saddened expression plastered across his face as he looked down and ran his thumb over his mate’s knuckles.

“But... Lucio can't have pups... He’s already been told by professionals in his home country and the accident contributed to it... He’s always wanted pups but has come to terms with not being able to...” 

“Well, there’s no harm in checking, Reinhardt.” 

Ana spoke up as she pulled the equipment over.

“Hmmmm... R... Rein...”

Lucio’s eyes slowly flickered open and his head rolled to the side to see his alpha sat beside him with a sad smile to see his mate finally wake up.

“Ah my little DJ how are you feeling?” 

The alpha stood and cupped the side of Lucio’s face looking at him lovingly.

“I’m fine. Sorry, I don’t know what happened. One minute I was confused about the film and the next thing my head was spinning more than the records I scratch... I just---”

“Don't be sorry. Things like that can't be helped, I was just really worried I had done something wrong, or you had gotten ill and not said anything!”

“Oh no, nothing like that. Honestly it was just a random dizzy spell.”

Lucio reassured his mate with a smile as he held on to the alphas hand.

“There erm... there's one thing that Angela would like to check... She erm... She wants to check... If you’re pregnant...” 

The alpha reluctantly looked up and into his mate’s eyes which were now glazed over with tears threatening to fall.

“Rein... I can't... you know I can't...” 

“Lucio, it’s just to check.”

Mercy interrupted the mates as she placed her hand on the fellow medic’s shoulder.

“I... I... Okay.”

The male omega sat back and tried to relax as the females in the room set everything up. He couldn’t take his eyes off his mate as a way to distract himself from the disappointment he has had to deal with most of his life. That was; until he heard a second monitor like a beat to his ears, a sound of which he would describe as the best song he’s ever heard. Lucio turned his head to look at the monitor and saw a small blob pulsing.

He couldn’t believe his eyes and ears as the moment stood still for him.

“Looks like Ganymede was right again. Congratulations Lucio, you’re pregnant.”

Ana smiled at the male omega as she removed all the equipment and packed it all away. Lucio sat in shock at the paused image in front of him and then realised he was in a room with company. He turned to Reinhardt who had tears falling silently down his cheeks.

“Lucio, you... We’re... That pup...” 

“Words, Rein. That would be helpful.”

Lucio chuckled slightly and smiled as he felt his mate’s hand completely cover his stomach.

“Our little one.”

The alpha wiped his face free from tears with his free hand before smiling at Lucio. The omega was filled with overwhelming happiness and a great feeling of dread. He placed his hand over the top of Reinhardt’s.

“We can't tell anyone... Not yet... It’s... It’s too soon and in the early days is always when you’re most vulnerable. If I wasn’t supposed to have pups then I don’t want to---”

“I get it. We will wait a couple of months before we tell anyone.” 

Reinhardt kissed the omega on the side of the head and enjoyed the little moment.

“Here.”

Mercy passed the mates a scan photo of their little life now growing.

“You seem to be just over 2 weeks, that noise you could hear was slight movements and your insides preparing for a pregnancy. Now, I don’t know which doctor you saw back home but he was lying to you if he said there was no chance. I see what he saw but believe me that doesn’t rule it out completely, we will however need to keep a close eye on you and you will need regular check-ups.” 

The female omega advised with a smile, before Ana and herself made their way out of the room to give the mates some privacy.

“How are you feeling Lucio?”

Reinhardt sat on the edge of the bed smiling at his now pregnant mate. Lucio looked down at his flat stomach and placed his hand over it.

“It’s real.”

The alpha laughed at his mate.

“Well of course it’s real---”

“I’m gonna lose my 6 pack!” 

Lucio half whined and looked at his mate in horror before bursting into laughter with the crusader. 

“Before we get the rest of the base worrying and asking questions as to why you're in the med bay, shall we join them in the communal room?” 

Reinhardt stood from the bed and wheeled the chair over.

“Aahhhh that’s not right!”

“Well, your leg braces weren't charged and---”

“Ha! I’m just joking you idiot.”

Lucio managed to sit himself up and allowed his mate to pick him up and place him in the wheelchair to be rolled out to where everyone was being loud and rowdy right after breakfast.

“Chester, Joey, help your brothers sort their bloody laces out!” 

Junkrat rolled his eyes at his two oldest sons. The twins looked at each other then back at their mum and to their dad.

“Why can't dad help them?”

Chester groaned. 

“Because I’m busy!”

Roadhog answered on behalf of his mate.

“You’re just... You're just eating though...” 

Joey looked at his dad plainly.

“Chase, Felix, come ‘ere. Your brothers will tie your shoes, now hurry up or you’ll all be late for school.”

The two younger twins came rushing over, trying not to slip over themselves.

“Wait. We didn’t agree... plus they are 9 years old why can't they tie their own shoes?” 

“Joey, I swear to god mate if you keep arguing with me, I’ll get that bomb that I’ve been working on and shove it right up you’re a---”

Junkrat was cut off as  Roadhog placed his hand completely over his mate’s face.

“You both are 11 years old and only learnt how to tie your shoes a month ago. Now be good big brothers and make sure they aren't dumb shits like you two.”

Roadhog groaned and the two oldest looked at him in shock.

“Dad what the hell!” 

They both moaned as they tied their brother’s shoes.

“Hahaha Mako!”

Junkrat laughed at the alpha as the older sighed.

“I see you have your hands full as always Jami.”

Junkrat turned to see Lucio being pushed over by Reinhardt.

“Ah, alright mate? How come you're not using your braces?”

“UNCLE LUCIO!!”

Junkrat’s four boys rushed past him and to the male omega in the chair.  Junkrat bit his cheek in annoyance and began to roll up his sleeves but was held back by  Roadhog who just silently shook his head.

“Hello you four. Everyone else has gone to school, how come you're hanging about here?”

“Mummy and Daddy are shit at getting us ready on time.”

Felix giggled .

“Hey! Who taught you that word?!”

Junkrat looked at his youngest son unamused as Chester and Joey took slow steps backwards, hoping not to get caught and as they turned, they bumped into a giant belly and looked up slowly to see their dad looking down at them with his arms crossed over his chest. Even though the alpha had his mask on the boys felt their Dad’s expression radiating through it and sweat began to form across their foreheads making their light brown hair turn dark.

“Are the boys ready yet? I’ll take them to school on my way into town.” 

Hanzo offered as he walked over to the small crowd.

“Yes, they are ready, thanks for taking them, mate.” 

Junkrat shuffled the four forward towards the Japanese alpha.

“Not a problem.”

Hanzo said as he turned to walk with the boys at his side.

“May I have your attention, please?”

Everyone in the base turned to Winston who was holding a clipboard and some other files.

“As you’re all aware, we are having a new member joining us. As of  today I would like you to make him feel welcome. Please meet Jean-Baptiste Augustin.”

Everyone turned to see the dark-skinned male walk in with a bashful smile and wave.

“B... Baptiste...”

Lucio spoke so quietly that no-one heard him as he stared at the new alpha in horror. The omega placed his hand over his flat stomach and covered his mouth as he felt sick. Reinhardt looked down at his mate and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Lucio?”

“Rein... I don’t feel too good. Can we go back to our room... Please?”

Reinhardt looked at his mate with a worried frown before turning to everyone and the newcomer, apologising that they can't stay longer to introduce themselves. Baptise frowned and leaned to the side to see the familiar face being rolled away in the wheelchair and his heart leapt before he was side tracked by  Symmetra introducing herself.

Back in Reinhardt and Lucio’s room, the alpha looked at his mate in worry as he parked the wheelchair next to the stand where his leg braces were charging.

“Is everything okay?” 

“N... No... I... That was...”

Lucio began shaking before he could finish what he was saying and tears pricked at his eyes as the look of horror plastered his face.

“Hey, hey! What's wrong?”

Reinhardt knelt beside his mate, gripping his shoulders tightly as he worried for his mate who looked lost in a world of his own. The look on the omega’s face was all too familiar to the alpha as it was the exact same face he used to pull when he had flash backs of the  omnic war. Lucio’s breathing picked up as he gripped at his green vest top, trying to control himself, determined not to lose himself to this panic attack as he gripped his mate’s arm tightly.

“Rein... I’m sorry, it’s just he was--”

** KNOCK  **

** KNOCK  **

** KNOCK  **

Both mates jolted to the banging on the door and called whoever it was in. The mates frowned when they saw Winston stood in the door way 

“ahh sorry, am I interrupting something?”

The scientist asked as he saw the two in slight distress 

“no, of course not boss. What's up”

Lucio spoke with a shaky voice that he tried to keep calm 

“I actually need a favour from you Reinhardt. It's a mission” 

“ahh actually I’m a little busy”

“it won’t take long. I just need you to deliver a message to someone, all the details will be in your file and it needs to get there as soon as possible” 

Winston explained as he past the German crusader his file. Reinhardt looked to Lucio who smiled at him sadly and nodded 

“I won't be long and when I’m back you can explain everything to me, okay?”

Lucio watched as Reinhardt left behind Winston and the door closed behind them. The omegas eyes scattered around the room for some sort of security and decided to pick up his mates gym top. He held it close to his nose and closed his eyes 

~ it was him, but why was he here? Why is he at Overwatch... he’s... he’s a traitor. A good for nothing, how dare he even show his face here after all that he’s done. Did he change? Has he changed? No! That's not possible, he left and he left for good... but... but... Gabe is here... so is Amélie, the infamous Reaper and Widowmaker so maybe... just maybe... ahhhh what am I even thinking?! ~

Lucio threw his mates vest on to the bed and grabbed his leg braces from the side and placed them on

~ looks like I’m not gonna be skating around for a while so best pick some shoes ~

The omega thought to himself. It had been a while since Lucio had just casually walked around anywhere, so the look of the number of actual shoes he has made him realise that damn he really is an omega. He looked at the 100’s of pairs he had in his and Reinhardt’s cupboard and decided to go with plain black converse 

He left the room managing to avoid everyone in the communal area and made his way outside for a quiet peaceful walk to get some air and straighten out his thoughts 

Quite some time had gone by with Lucio sat on a massive rock at the top of the hill looking out at the distance. It was safe to say he had gained composure now and decided he would avoid Baptiste at all costs and talk to Reinhardt about his past with that certain alpha, everything was all planned through in his head and he was at ease. That was until he started walking back to the base entrance and saw the unwanted alpha leaving and looking around, Lucio turned to avoid him until he heard his name being called. He jolted still and turned slowly to see Baptiste walking over to him 

“stay away from me”

Lucio ordered as he held his hand out and took a step back, but the alpha didn't listen and continued to approach him 

“just hear me out Lucio!”

Baptiste half begged as he stopped walking. Lucio dropped his arm and raised a brow 

“there’s nothing to hear, you left and joined Talon you became a traitor to your people, to your friends, family... and me” 

“I never wanted to hurt you! I didn’t  _ want _ to leave I  _ had _ to! If I didn’t leave when I did then... you would have gotten hurt and I would have never been able to forgive myself!”

“I STILL GOT HURT!”

Lucio couldn’t contain his anger as he motioned at his legs in braces 

“I see that... and I’m sorry... I just... I never stopped thinking about you Lu”

“don't call me Lu. You have no rights at all to call me pet names... you lost your chance them years ago when you walked away”

The omegas lip quivered as he began to have further flashbacks of his past with Baptiste but stiffened up and went to turn away but was grabbed by the alpha with a pleading look 

“please Lucio. I’m just so happy to see you again, I can’t control how I feel, just give me another chance. I promise I won't---”

“get off of me!! Get off!”

The omega began to fight Baptiste off him as the alphas arm wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him in closer to his chest. Lucio looked at Baptiste in horror as his heart began to echo through his ears as another alpha other than his own had his hands on him 

“Lucio, calm down please, just listen to me. Why are you panicking so much when I used to hold you like this all the  time?”

Lucio stilled in Baptiste’s arms as sweat began to form across his brows, his throat swelled and his chest tightened up 

“get... get off me... Baptiste... please”

Tears pricked at the omegas eyes as Baptiste’s face got closer and closer to Lucio’s 

“hey, what’s wrong? Your shaking like mad, calm down”

The alpha looked in to the omega’s eyes as they began to shake side to side 

“OI!!!”

The two jumped and looked to the side to see Reinhardt charging towards them both with anger plastered across his face 

“Rein! Thank god! I was just--”

“step back!”

The alpha growled towards his mate cutting him off and putting him in a state of shock as he placed his hand on his stomach. Reinhardt turned and growled towards Baptiste which made the other alpha growl back 

“how dare you touch my mate”

The German stepped closer to Baptiste making the younger alpha step back, but stopped with a pissed off look

“mate? He didn’t tell me he had a mate”

Baptiste narrowed his eyes at the fellow alpha. Reinhardt gripped his entire hand around the younger alphas neck and began to squeeze making Baptiste choke out almost instantly before he let go and threw the male across the ground and watched as his body went tumbling across the path. He turned to his mate who was still stood in shock watching his mates anger unravel more and more to the point he has never seen the alpha that mad, not even in battle. 

“what do you think you're playing at? Acting like that with another alpha”

Reinhardt growled towards the pregnant omega making him flinch and shudder in fear as the alpha was letting out raged pheromones 

“Rein... please... it was nothing like that”

Lucio struggled to get his voice out over the lump in his throat 

“nonsense! You were all wrapped up with each other gazing in to the eyes of another!” 

Reinhardt continued to park at his mate making him wobble from dizziness, Lucio almost choked on how much he couldn’t breath through the alphas strong waves of anger transmitting all through the omegas body as the pheromones grew stronger 

“hey! Can’t you see your effecting him! Back off old man---”

Baptiste was cut off from what he was saying as Reinhardt stomped over to him with a furious growl

“who the hell even are you and how do you know Lucio?!”

The crusader barked a frightening growl which made Baptiste frown and growl back. 

Lucio stood and watched the two alphas yelling at each others faces, pheromones emitting from both of them as his vision became more and more blurry, his hearing shutting off bit by bit and his body shaking, aching and cramping

“ack”

The omega winced as pain shot through his abdomen and across the bottom of his stomach, a place he has not been able to feel since becoming paralyzed from his hips down. That’s when Lucio knew something wasn’t right 

~ the baby ~

The omega thought with worry as the pain grew stronger and he gasped for air clutching at his stomach and chest 

“Re...in... the pu---”

The two alphas spun around quickly the moment they heard a heavy thud hit the floor 

“Lucio!!”

Reinhardt rushed over to his mate who was laying on the floor, eyes shut, body curled and pained whimpers sounding from him. Reinhardt placed his hand on the omegas stomach and tried to get a response from his mate. However, Lucio could barely move and talk as he weakly reached his hand out to grip his mates arm but it fell limp and hit the floor as the omega fell unconscious. The alpha picked up his mates upper half and begged him to wake up 

“please, Lucio... please. I’m sorry, what have I done? I’m such a fool... the pup, please... please say you and the pup are okay”

Reinhardt sounded broken as he picked the omega up in his arms and walked past Baptiste that was stood in absolute shock 

~ pup? Lucio can have pups? He's... he’s pregnant? Shit I’m a fucking idiot ~

Baptiste thought to himself as he rushed behind Reinhardt back in to base

“someone help!”

Zarya, Brigitte, D.va, Hanzo, Mei and Winston all turn to see Reinhardt rushing in with Lucio unconscious in the alphas arms. Brigitte stood immediately and rushed over to the mates asking what happened whilst leading them quickly to the med bay, but Reinhardt was too worried and lost in a world of his own as he stared down at his mates unconscious pained face regretting everything he just did in the idiotic moment of rage 

“Angela! We have an issue”

Brigitte opened the med bay door and Mercy turned in shock to see the condition the mates were in behind her as they made their way in. Reinhardt placed Lucio on the hospital bed carefully and looked at the female omega with pleading eyes

“Angela... please, I messed up big time... I... it’s my fault. Please" 

“what happened?”

Mercy spoke firmly 

The two medics in the room nodded along in understanding as to what Reinhardt had to say about the whole situation. Brigitte stood stunned as this was the first she had heard about Lucio being pregnant and her godfather may being the cause to this horrible incident. Mercy hooked Lucio up to pregnancy safe IV drips and proceeded to check all the omegas vitals

Reinhardt was ordered to wait outside where he bumped in to Baptiste who was stood there silently looking worried at the older alpha 

“why are you here?” 

Reinhardt held back a growl 

“please, will you just hear me out. I can explain everything” 

The older alpha looked at Baptiste with an unimpressed look before sighing and sitting on one of the chairs outside the med bay door 

“I’m listening”

The crusader groaned. Baptiste couldn’t begin to imagine the pain, worry, hurt and regret the fellow alpha was going through at this moment, but he can however reminisce on the same wave length. He pulled a chair closer to the German and sighed as he leaned forward thinking about where to begin 

“years ago... Lucio and I used to be mates. He was my first love and I was his, but... I fucked up big time.”

Baptiste looked down with a frown and bit hit bottom lip trying to stay composed 

“I fucked up because... I let him down, I hurt him, I lied... I tried to protect him but instead it ruined him... it broke him and I became an enemy. We were happy but he was only 15 years old and I was 25, we couldn’t go out in public because our relationship was a taboo, especially to his family. I wanted to make his dreams come true, to become a professional hockey player, to make music, to see the smile on his face when he played football with the children of Rio every single day. I know now that when I left that I took that all away from him. I thought that the organizations I was a part of at the time were for good, to prevent poverty, to make the world a better place but instead it was full of crime, hateful people and discrimination. If they found out I had a mate they would have thought he knew all the ins and outs of all the business they do... Lucio didn’t know anything and he didn’t even know I was in an organization, so when the time came that I had to leave him to make sure he was safe, to make sure that _ they _ didn't kill him... it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and Lucio didn’t take it lightly either. We got in to a massive fight and I ended up pushing him away... not mentally... physically... I pushed him so hard that he fell back and hit his head knocking him unconscious. Before I could do anything, my home was broken in to... I was followed dammit! They followed me back and found out about Lucio. I fought as hard as I could to get to him but instead, I was forced to watch as they took him away for me to never see him again... the last I heard was... was... he was tortured... tortured until... until he... until he was saved... by Overwatch. The moment I found out that he was saved to the moment I saw him sell concerts out worldwide, making music, doing his dreams I swore to myself that I would change and make things right. I didn’t know he had a mate and I was the one who took it too far, he told me to stop but I was too excited to him that I pushed him in to looking at me, talking to me, that I just became overwhelming, and I just want you to know that I would have never have done that knowing he was with you and... and pregnant. I want him to be happy and I can see how much you love him and I want him to be safe, I want the pup to survive, I want to watch the two of you raise the pup and I want to be there to help you guys in any way I can. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry”

Baptiste placed his face in his hands and Reinhardt watched as his shoulders began to shake. The older alpha listened to him, each and every word as it processed. 

“Lucio’s my fated mate.”

The younger alpha stilled and looked to the side with his tear stained cheeks and burrowed brows 

“he is?”

Baptiste spoke in disbelief as a smile crept up on his lips 

“that’s fantastic! That’s so rare and I’m so happy for you both”

The younger alpha meant every word as his eyes now pricked with happy tears 

“and it may be because of you Baptiste that Lucio lost feeling from the waist down and has to wear leg braces, you got to do all the things with him that I will never have the chance to do. However, the moment we met, the moment we bonded, he could feel me and me alone. That is something special that no one will ever get to share. Lucio is the love of my life and I will do anything to protect him... yes, I too was a fool and fucked up, but now this is me and my chance to make things right because that’s my job and I can. As for you, you are going to have a harder time making things right between you. He won't forgive you straight away but he hasn’t got a single hateful bone in his body so I am sure you will become friends in the future and watch us as we raise a family together”

Reinhardt looked at the younger alpha with all authority emitting from him and Baptiste nodded 

“your right, it will take some time”

“Reinhardt?”

Brigitte emerged from the med bay looking for her god father and smiled at him softly when she turned to the side and spotted him 

“Brig?! Lucio? How is he? The pup?”

“calm down old man. They are both okay and stable, you can go and see him now”

Before Reinhardt was able to rush in to the room Mercy made her way out and smiled at the crusader before walking away with his god daughter. Baptiste watched as Reinhardt beamed a massive smile before leaving his sights and entering the room 

Lucio was sat up right in the bed with his hand on his stomach looking at the monitor that had a still picture of his little growing life inside him 

“They're a fighter. Just like their dad”

Lucio spoke without looking away from the precious being

“more like their mum”

Reinhardt spoke softly as he made his way in to the room slowly

“Look Lucio, I’m really sorry I---”

“ actually, let me talk”

The omega cut his mate off as he turned away from the monitor for the first time since he woke up 

“Rein. I have a past and the past is the past. Right now, I am here with you and you’re  my fated mate, I love you more than words could express, more than my music can express. The passion that burns in me that longs for you is stronger than any beat I can ever make. To think for one second, you thought that I would be getting all up close with another alpha hurts me more then all of that burning passion. But what hurts me all the more is the thought of not being able to carry our baby full term.  Don't ever give me an excuse to lose the flame I have lit for you, keep me and our pup safe. Otherwise next time I’ll grab your hammer and I’ll Earth shatter your arse, you get me?”

Lucio raised a brow at a frightened Reinhardt who turned his horrified look in to a soft smile 

“I get you. Permission to get close?”

“oh, shut up you goof. Get over here”

The omega held his arms out and Reinhardt was soon in them holding his mate tightly smelling at his scent glands, thanking the German  deities that his mate and pup were okay and that he was forgiven

the mates spent the next 20 minutes talking things through, cuddling and loving up on the warmth coming from Lucio’s flat stomach 

“let’s go for a walk, I’ll go back to our room and grab you a jacket. We might be able to catch the sun set”

“that sounds nice”

Lucio smiled at his mate as he watched him leave the med bay

“WHERE IS HE?!”

Reinhardt jumped as he turned the corner and looked down to see  Junkrat looking up at him with his arms crossed and brow raised 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Lucio! Where is he? I overheard Mei talking to Jesse and she was telling him that she will more than likely be picking up Serena so may as well get Stevie and Millie while she’s there. Now, why wouldn’t Angela be picking up Serena... her own daughter if she wasn’t busy dealing with a patient? Which  I know is Lucio. So, what happened to Lucio and where is he?” 

The omega ordered to know 

“ ahhh well... I guess there’s no use in trying to hide anything from you. Plus, you are Lucio’s best friend so I’m sure he  won't mind if I tell you”

“tell me what?”

Junkrat raised his brow further in a  sceptical look at the alpha 

“Lucio is... he’s pregnant” 

Reinhardt grinned proudly. Junkrat’s bottom lip quivered and he stepped back 

“he’s... he’s pregnant? But... I thought he couldn’t have pups?”

“ so, did we. Turns out we were all wrong. He's in the med bay, go see him I’m sure he will be happy to see you” 

The alpha placed his hand on the omegas shoulder as he walked past him.  Junkrat rushed as fast as he could to the med bay and soon as he got  there, he wasted no time in slamming the door open and calling out his best friends name making Lucio almost jump out his skin as he turned to see the fellow omega panting at the door 

“Jami? I erm---”

“your pregnant?! I can’t believe this! I’m so happy for you!”

Lucio was glad that  Junkrat wasn’t carrying his bombs on him with the amount he was jumping around otherwise it really would have been mayhem

“I was  gonna keep it on the down low for the time being, but the way things spread like wild fire around here is probably  gonna make that next to impossible to do, and with everyone knowing... I guess it just makes it feel more real”

The dark-skinned omega smiled as he placed a hand on his stomach 

“I think I’m addicted to the feeling of the warmth that comes through”

Lucio added

“heh, enjoy it while you can. Because once they are  here, you’ll lose so much sleep and feel cold most of the time”

Junkrat laughed and sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand on his best  friends stomach without  permission and smiled when he felt the warmth that he misses from his pregnancies

“I’ll try to enjoy each moment” 

“you  wanna hope that you don’t have a boy, because I’m telling you mate! Offft they are hard work!”

“ hahaha well your boys are just delights”

“I was about to say you don’t live with them... but you  kinda do”

Junkrat shrugged with a slight chuckle

“speaking of Jami... when are you having your next 2? it would be fun being pregnant together, don’t ya think?”

Lucio winked and nudged his best friend with his elbow 

“2?! What makes you think---  wait... I mean... it’s quite possible that I would get pregnant with another 2”

Junkrat rolled his eyes 

“but anyway. I think me and Mako have enough with our 4 boys for now”

“well... your due your heat soon so we’ll see”

Lucio winked again and  Junkrat playfully pushed his mate.

Lucio laughed and discussed pregnancy with the Australian whilst waiting for his mate to get back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers enjoyed it   
> Please please please leave a comment it means so much to me and other fellow authors   
> And Kudos us always appreciated !! 
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader Cyrielle! So much love 💜


	2. The World Could Always Use More Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay finally the next chapter is here!   
> this one is quite a short one but dont worry the rest will be longer   
> i hope you all enjoy

** 3 months later November 17 ** ** th ** ****

Roadhog was laying on his back in bed trying not to laugh at his sleeping mate,  Junkrat was wrapped around the alphas large belly, snoring, drooling and mumbling in his sleep.  Roadhog was naturally staring down at him whilst his fingers laced around and through the omegas golden locks

“hmmm Mako, ya bloody is so warm mate”

“I thought ya was asleep?” 

The alpha sighed as he tried sitting up 

“no wait! I am asleep! Let me stay here a little longer, pleeeeeeease!”

Junkrat begged giving his mate the puppy eyes. Roadhog sighed and leaned against the head board bringing his mate in close to him 

“ ahhh ya love it really don’t ya”

The omega teased as he nuzzled his cheek in to the alphas belly

All was sweet and calm, until the mates heard a loud crash and thud followed by simultaneous yelling. Both the mates rolled their eyes and sat up against the head board with their hands cupped on their laps, and as if on cue their 4 sons came tumbling through their bedroom door yelling incoherent words whilst pointing at one another. The two parents continued to stay silent as they stared at their sons arguing, Junkrat sighed and got out of bed wearing just his boxers 

“okay, stop. What the heck is going on?” 

The mum to the 4 spoke stern. Chester, Joey, Chase and Felix went silent for a split second before all trying to speak over and shove each other to get some sort of point across

“mum! I swear all I was doing---”

“what do you mean  _ all _ you were doing?? You were clearly---”

“he was clearly what? Because I remember---”

“you weren’t even looking!”

“stop! One at a time will ya”

Junk cut off the loud bickering as he looked at his children with a raised brow. Roadhog sighed and scooted his way out of the bed to stand in-between his 4 sons 

“Chester, Joey.  Ya are both 11 years old and should be setting an example for ya younger brothers”

The alpha tried to see reason instead of throwing them over his shoulders and locking them in a room to sort it out, like he usually would

“dad ya don’t understand! Felix was---”

“Felix was what?!”

Chase glared at his older brother 

“hey mate! Have some respect for ya brother!”

Joey scowled at his younger brother for yelling at Chester, which then made the siblings start rowing and shoving each other again. Junkrat watched as the anger almost lit his hair alight 

“WILL YA ALL JUST---”

The omega began to yell but covered his mouth quickly 

“Jami?”

“mum?”

The alpha and 4 boys stepped forward worried, but as they did so Junk ran to the bathroom

Roadhog followed his mate quickly and watched how the omega was emptying his stomach remains down the toilet with a shiver of disgust as he wiped his mouth clean from any drool. Junkrat fell on his arse and sat back against the wall with a groan 

“Jami, are ya okay?”

The alpha asked as he kneeled down. As he did so Junkrat saw his 4 sons stood at the door worried for their mum 

“ah... er... yeah mate. Ya know just feel a bit... poorly, I’ll be alright though just need a little more sleep I think?”

As the omega went to stand, he wobbled and quickly placed his head back in the toilet as he began to throw up once again. Roadhog’s brows burrowed and he began rubbing his mates back for comfort 

“this is all ya fault!”

“my fault? If ya didn’t---”

“don’t go blaming Felix again!”

“and who do  ya think ya talking to mate?!”

Junkrat rolled his eyes at his sons fighting again and quickly wiped his mouth with some tissue as he stood shakily 

“I’m fine, just feeling under the weather. I’ll be alright once I’ve had a little nap”

The omega walked past his mate and boys and crawled back in to bed 

“right the 4 ya! Come with me now.”

Roadhog walked past his sons expecting them to follow him, which they did as they didn’t want to get in to any more trouble than they were already in. The alpha led them in to their shared bedroom and made them all sit on their beds as he took a seat on the arm chair. They looked at their dads with worry in their eyes 

“I’m only going to ask this once, and I don’t want  ya to talk over each other. What happened to cause ya all to be at each other's throats... again”

Roadhog asked as he glared at his now silent sons. With no response from any of them he sighed and looked down

“right, Chester what happened?” 

“why do I need to explain?”

“because ya the oldest.”

“Joey is exactly the same age as me.”

Chester looked at his dad plainly 

“yes, but ya a few minutes older. So, explain what happened” 

Roadhog held back a growl as he stared at the oldest son. Chester looked at his dad with almost fear before his shoulders dropped and he sighed 

“okay. Basically, I was making my brothers toast for breakfast and Chase wanted a drink... so Joey went to do him some orange juice but then Felix didn’t want toast so I started doing him something else... however when I started doing him something else I forgot about the toast so it popped up burnt and then Chase started crying... Joey told him it was nothing to cry over and then Chase got defensive over him and---”

“okay wait”

Chester quickly shut his mouth as Roadhog closed his eyes and looked down trying to piece everything together 

“what  ya trying to tell me right now is... ya boys started a full-blown argument, having a full-blown fit over... some burnt toast?”

The 4 boys looked at each other with frowns upon their brows 

“erm... yeah?” 

Joey answered 

“ugh!”

Roadhog rolled his head and slouched back in the arm chair 

In Soldier and Reaper’s room the alpha was misting around like a maniac 

“quickly!! You're gonna be late!” 

Reaper quickly placed warm woolly hats on his 11-year-old triplets and then quickly misted his way over to grab their coats 

“Travis, Grace, Seth! Quickly before your mum---”

“before your mum what?” 

Soldier walked out in his mission gear and glared at his alpha as he zipped his jacket up. Reaper looked at his mate with a half-smile 

“nothing Jackie. I was just getting our pups ready” 

“oh, you mean the pups that should have been ready 20 minutes ago?” 

Soldier raised a brow 

“yeah you see we were having fun playing that we lost track of time” 

“yeah, I’m sure... where's Ricky?”

The omega asked his mate with a plain expression 

“shit.”

“Gabe...”

“heh... Ricky is still---”

Reaper cut himself off as his misted away from his mate and to his youngest pups room 

“oi! Ricky! Wake up” 

“hmmmm? 5 more minutes daddy” 

The 8-year older boy turned over in his cosy warm bed 

“we don’t have time Ricky! Erm... ya see... erm... mums angry” 

The alpha lied to his son. Ricky sat up instantly and Reaper couldn’t help but smirk at the blonde boys messy hair 

“whys mummy angry? What did you do?” 

“me?! Geez you look exactly like your mum and! Have the same personality... always blaming me”

Reaper began to mumble at the end 

“daddy... I have to look like mummy”

“why?”

The alpha raised a brow 

“because Travis, Grace and Seth all look like you... dark hair... dark skin... brown eyes... I’m proud to look like mummy”

Ricky smiled happily at his dad making Reaper almost blush as he smiled softly at his son 

“Grace has blue eyes like you and mummy”

The alpha stroked his son's cheek 

“yeah, but you know what I mean” 

The 8-year-old looked down sadly 

“Ricky, is there something wrong?” 

“...no...”

“tell me the truth”

Reaper groaned as he picked his son up from the bed and held him in his arms whilst walking over to his cupboard to get him out some clothes 

“it’s just... you... you are my  daddy, aren't you?” 

Ricky looked at Reaper with watery eyes as he was placed on the floor. Reaper kneeled in front of him with a frown 

“of course, I am. Why would you think overwise?” 

“because... because”

Ricky’s bottom lip began to quiver 

“hey son, you can talk to me you know. What's going on?” 

The alpha placed his hands on the small child's shoulders

“the... the kids at school... they call me pale... they... they say that my brothers and sister aren't really my siblings and my daddy isn't... isn't mine because... I look different” 

Tears filled Ricky’s eyes and Reaper brought him in to a hug 

“hey, don’t cry. The kids at school are just jealous of the 4 of you. Your brothers and sister have naturally tanned skin because they inherited that from me, where as you have beautiful white skin, these cute little freckles and shiny blonde hair... your as beautiful as your mum and like you said, your proud to look like mummy. So, stay that way and embrace the fact that you have a unique quality. Plus, your mummy and myself needed to have a child that looked like him because it’s unfair that I take all the credit, right?”

Reaper winked and pinched his son's cheek playfully making him giggle and get all shy 

The alpha finished getting his son ready and held out his hand 

“also, son. Next time I’m at the school... point out the kid's parents to me, yeah?” 

Reaper smirked with unnerving thoughts circling his head. Ricky raised a brow but singularly nodded at his dad before they made their way out the bedroom to join the rest of the Reyes family 

“mummy!!” 

Ricky ran over to Soldier and hugged him at the waist 

“good morning Ricky”

The omega smiled at his son as he magically appeared a brush in his hand and began to comb the boy's blonde hair 

“the mysteries of a mother never fail to impress me” 

Soldier smirked at Reaper 

“Ricky! Why didn’t I get a good morning?”

Grace walked over to her little brother with a pout 

“yeah! Us either!” 

Travis and Seth mirrored their sister teasingly enough that she punched them both in the arm. Reaper laughed at his daughter but stopped when he felt a shiver travel through the bond he has with Soldier. He looked to his mate in slow motion and saw the old soldier twitching his eye at him 

Ricky smiled at his siblings greeting them a good morning and the 3 of them smothered their little brother with a hug 

“okay you 4, zip your coats up. Your spending the day with Pharah” 

“yayyyyy!”

The pups cheered and rushed to the door

“got the key to your gun locker?”

Soldier whispered to his mate 

“of course, what do you take me for?” 

Reaper shrugged and walked behind his mate as they made their way out. He quickly looked around the room before leaving and mist to the coffee table, grabbed the key and misted back out 

Mercy had just seen Lucio for a scan to make sure the baby was doing well and that he was holding up. All signs were great and the omega left happily with Reinhardt back to their room. The angel omega was typing up the recent reports on past missions and missions upcoming, she jumped slightly when she heard a knock at the door, she called whoever it was to come in and smiled brightly as her daughter Serena and her mate walked in 

“good morning my two-favourite people” 

Mercy smiled at her 15-year-old daughter and Pharah as they walked in happily 

“we have everything set to take the kids to the fair, has the drop ship arrived yet?” 

The female alpha asked her mate 

“the drop ship for today's mission has arrived and its out front, the drop ship that’s taking you to the fair is out back. Please for the love of good do not get them mixed up”

Mercy chuckled slightly 

“mum, will you be coming today?” 

Serena who presented as a beta asked her mum with keen eyes 

“I’m sorry Serena, but today I have a lot of work to do. Plus, you’ve been wanting to spend some time with your dad, right?”

“yeah...”

“oh, don’t sound too enthusiastic about spending time with me then!”

Pharah huffed and turned away making Serena laugh 

“ah dad you know I love you”

The female beta nudged Pharah playfully

Another knock at the door came and Serena answered it with a bright smile. Most of the kids and some of the parents were stood by the door excited for the day trip 

“well, that’s our queue. We should be back before dinner, love you” 

Pharah kissed Mercy on the cheek and the omega blushed and cupped the side of her face as she watched her mate and daughter leave with everyone

Jack, Gabe,  Roadhog , Junkrat, Brigitte and Ana made their way in to the med bay to collect the forms for the mission a head 

“look after yourselves out there” 

Mercy nodded as she watched the team leave 

“Jami, do  ya think it’s a good idea  ya coming on this mission?” 

“hmmm? Yeah, why?”

Junkrat looked at his mate with a frown as they boarded the drop ship

“well... I mean... ya weren't feeling too chipper earlier” 

Roadhog explained as he tightened his mask up at the back and took a seat 

“ahh mate!  Ya worried about me?”

“not even in the slightest bit”

The alpha groaned and sat back after buckling up his belt.  Junkrat smirked at his mate before strapping in and  waiting for the drop ship to land. 

The mission was a very simple one. They needed to make their way to Route 66 to  deliver a message to Ashe in a certified secret location that not even the Deadlock gang knew about 

And as the whole team figured the mission went smoothly, other than having to dodge a few  omnics and other gangs to keep themselves hidden, it went well

As everyone got in to the drop ship Soldier made a mocking joke towards Reaper and  Junkrat started to chuckle until a wave of nausea hit him and he wobbled slightly. He swayed as the drop ship took off and to stop himself from collapsing to the  floor, he gripped what he thought was a side but turned out to be Brigitte’s arm 

“woah there. You okay Junk?” 

The Swedish beta asked with sincere worry in her voice as she put her other arm out to steady the omega.  Junkrat looked up with dazed eyes that went in to focus the moment he realised what happened 

“oh! Heh! Sorry  there mate. I err... lost my balance” 

The omega tried to shrug off what just happened, but as he stood up straight, he felt his head become light and he wobbled ever so slightly. But it was enough for his alpha to see as  Roadhog approached him and held his giant hand around his  mates waist

Junkrat looked up to his mate and  Roadhog stayed facing forward as to not make a big scene about it. Everyone else looked at each other with a slight frown but didn’t push the matter any further for the full duration of their trip back home 

As the drop ship was landing  Roadhog quietly suggested to  Junkrat that he go to the med bay and see Mercy. The omega wasn’t having any of it as he shook his head and stood from his seat waiting to land. When the doors opened the light along with suddenly being grounded made  Junkrat’s stomach churn, he covered his mouth briefly and removed it the moment he caught his alpha looking at him through his mask. 

“ we're going to see Mercy”

“no! I’m fine. Really mate... I just... I just need a quick nap before the pups are back” 

Junkrat was clearly shaking and clearly holding back from either throwing up or passing out.  Roadhog didn’t want to pressure his mate in to doing something he didn’t want to do and especially with the omega hating all things medical. The alpha dropped his shoulders with a grunt and nodded, allowing his mate to get away with yet another thing

As everyone left the drop ship the mates made their way without a single word to anyone back to their room

Brigitte made her way to the work shop where her dad was finishing off what he was working on, as she went to open the door, she heard someone calling out her name. She turned to see her special person smiling at her with a wave as she walked over 

“Hana, I thought you was on a different mission?” 

Brig smiled as she pulled her mate in close and placed a kiss on her forehead. D.va blushed but snuggled in to her mates hold 

“yeah, I was supposed to be. However,  Dae-hyun called with girl troubles and I haven't seen him in  sooooo long so I really wanted to help him. Angela and Winston understood and sent Zarya instead so that I could help him. We ended up being on the phone for 3 hours! It was nice to catch up though. He challenged me to a new online game! So, I will beat him at that later!”

The female alpha clenched her fist in front of herself and her face read excitement and determination. Brig smiled at her mate lovingly as she watched the younger full of life, which was the complete opposite to how she was feeling after such a long mission 

“I’m happy to be home. It's like you recharge me”

“ awww Brig!”

D.va smiled brightly 

“let’s go out for dinner tonight. Just me and you”

The female beta kissed her mate on the cheek before entering the work shop 

“oh! Sorry dad didn’t see you--- I mean... heh”

Brig scratched the back of her head nervously as she almost stepped on her father.  Torb looked up at his daughter with a scowl 

“your back early.”

The betas dad sounded pissed off 

“ah, yeah. It was pretty straight forward and none of us had to use out weapons, I could have gone without my  armour !”

“no way in hell! You already know how I feel about you being in Overwatch let alone threatening to go without your gear!”

“okay dad”

Brig rolled her eyes at the small alpha as she walked further in to the work shop and removed her gear 

“oh! You’ve finished working on  Lucio’s leg braces. Walking and skating?”

The beta added 

“yeah, both of them are done and adjusted to be more  efficient for his pregnancy and growing bump” 

“looks like you still have loads to do though”

“I’m over loaded!”

Torb rolled his eyes as he placed both the braces on a  trailer

“well, when you get  back, I’ll help you” 

The alphas daughter smiled as she placed the last bit of her gear on the side.  Torb nodded at Brig before leaving the work shop with the trailer being dragged behind him 

As the dwarf was walking through the main lounge area, he couldn’t help but over hear someone yelling and he walked around the corner to check it out 

“IT’S NOT FAIR!! TAU GOT TO GO! WHY COULDN’T I?!”

The green haired  8-year-old yelled at his dad 

“because Tej, you need to be careful”

Genji tried to explain to his son 

“what and Tau  doesn’t have to? He's my twin brother... why couldn’t I go on the trip to the fair with him and everyone else?”

“Tej, you need to understand that  Pharah is only one person. She already has a lot of pups with her now and if anyone was to catch sight of you and knew you were a Shimada... well... given the obvious circumstances”

Genji ruffled his  son's green hair and the boy pouted at him 

“they will know what you are going to be capable of... what  you're going to inherit”

“but dad! What does that even mean?”

Tej started to tear up and sniffled as his dad got on to his knees and placed his hands on the small  boys shoulders 

“let’s put it this way son. Tau is like your mum and you... well you’re like me. I know I’m not really making much sense right now and I know that you feel like you're being left out but trust me Tej... you're not. Your just special and you will understand more when your older”

Genji looked at his son sadly as the boy let a few tear trickle down his cheeks 

“hey, how about you and me go somewhere. I’ll let you play with Noodle?”

Tej perked up slightly 

“dragon?”

Genji nodded at his son and stood back up. The alphas little dragon made an appearance by climbing up on to his shoulder 

“ ahhh ! Noodle!”

Tej started smiling and jumping for joy when he saw the small form of  Genji’s dragon

“it’s been a while since we’ve let him out to play so  let's go to the training field. But remember, I can’t let him out for too long otherwise daddy will get sick, okay?”

Tej nodded at his dad and held out his hand to take  Genji’s and the two walked off and out of the base.  Torb watched with a smile 

~ what a great father ~

The small alpha thought to himself as he continued to pull the trailer behind him 

After what felt like a mile-long walk for the dwarf, he finally reached Reinhardt and Lucio’s room. A few knocks with his claw hand to the door and it was soon opened by the towering crusader 

“ hmmmm ? No  one's here”

Reinhardt chuckled back to his mate sat up on the bed, but soon growled as he felt a rather sharp pain to his shin 

“now now! No need to get nasty my old friend. I was just playing around”

The German alpha looked down at his best friend who was looking up to him with a pissed off expression

“If you would excuse me”

Torb huffed as he walked past his best friend almost pulling the trailer over the  tallers feet if it wasn’t for Reinhardt jumping back 

“my,  my !  Aren't you gaining a cute little bump”

The short alpha commented with a genuine smile

“ haha ! You don’t say! I’ve lost my six pack now!”

Lucio half whined as he ran his hand gently over his bump 

“how is everything going?” 

“we saw mercy early for a scan and we’ve past the scariest stage of a pregnancy now, which means I can relax a little”

The omega chuckled nervously 

“everything will be fine, I’m sure of it. As much as I hate to admit... Reinhardt is a good man and he will take good care of you through out everything” 

“HA HA! He already knows that!”

Reinhardt laughed loudly.  Torb rolled his eyes and turned back to the pregnant omega 

“your braces have been fully adapted and shouldn’t need doing for a couple more months. I’ve added this adjustable piece here and it can loosen quite far. If you have any problems with it feel free to come down to the work shop or give me a buzz on the intercom”

The small alpha spoke as he was showing Lucio everything he had done with his braces 

“thank you, I really  appreciate it” 

The omega smiled brightly

Reinhardt and  Torb had a few more shared words of  banter before the shorter left the mates to it 

Once  Torb had left Reinhardt made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge looking at his mate lovingly as the omega naturally had his hand resting on his  3-month bump 

“do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?” 

The alpha offered as he placed his large hand over the omegas little bump, he smiled with a slight blush as he felt the warmth radiating 

“actually... now that I have my braces back... maybe we could go for a walk? I’ve been dying to get out all day” 

“anything! When would you like to go?” 

“now!”

“oh!”

Reinhardt sat back stunned and chuckled along with his mate. The alpha leaned down and pulled the omegas top up over his bump revealing his bare skin and placed small little kisses all over the bump before pulling away 

“you're such a softie, you know that right?” 

Lucio playfully punched the crusaders arm

“well... that’s... just... well...  let's keep that between ourselves?”

Reinhardt started to become bashful with his mate. Lucio winked at the alpha and for some odd reason the crusader saw that as a threat rather then something loving or cheeky 

The two set about getting themselves ready and Reinhardt made sure his mate was fully wrapped up and warm before leaving their room to enjoy the nice sunset that had set out to watch 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up with Junk? *shrugs* comment down below if you have an idea ;)  
> i hope you readers enjoyed it and please please please leave a comment it will make me so happy and I love reading what all of you say!!
> 
> until next time!


	3. Sorry...

Sorry... I dont think I'm gonna continue with this fic. 

I have a hard time believing in myself and dont have the confidence in this fic after the lack of recognition 

I base alot of me continuing my works on how many comments I get or any at all. 

Seeing as this basically got none, I've decided not to pour so much hard work in to something that isnt really cared about

Sometimes it just happens and I'm very sad about it

If your reading this please remember that in the future if you ever read someone's fic, comment to the author because they will appreciate more then you will ever know! 

Thanks


End file.
